Rising
by allusia16
Summary: Delilah and her brother and a friend find themselves coming across Rick and his friends. They're Michonne's younger cousins so they try to prove themselves in the group. As they fight to survive together Delilah finds herself making new friends with everyone except with bad boy redneck Daryl Dixon. He won't look at her or talk to her and this only pushes them closer.
1. Chapter 1

1

"Let's make a baby." he said. My entire body froze as I looked at him. He must have been crazy.

"Excuse me?" I asked and he shrugged looking down.

"You heard me. We should have a kid." he announced. I tilted my head at him and stared at him intently.

"Daryl, in this world, in such a horrible place?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. You know I can protect you and you can protect me. Together we could protect our child." he said with confidence. I had heard many crazy and profane things come out of Daryl Dixon's mouth but this…this won the crazy idea contest.

2 years earlier

It was just me and him. We only had ourselves when the outbreak started. The flesh eaters have inhabited the earth, says my brother Dante. He and his friend Elgyn, and I were the only ones left. We were all we had in this dark world. I was silent as I walked between the men in the forest. My machete was in my hand and I was itching to use it; either on the creatures or on any human who threatened my brother and friend. I glanced over my shoulder to look at Elgyn. He was an older white man with black hair wearing black pants and a black coat. A large shot gun was locked in his hands. He had a rugged face and dark eyes. He started to look my way so I looked ahead at the back of my brother's head. He was a large man and was not one to ever underestimate. He had long brown dreadlocks with scars all over his back. He always seemed to get himself into trouble when we were younger. But he was different now. Ever since the outbreak, he stopped speaking and wore a white mask with two slits in the middle for eyes.

I think it was the death of our family. Our mom and dad were killed long ago and we were separated from our older cousin Michonne before the outbreak even took place. She was very different always silent, but very wise. She and I had a close bond. Her parents favored her more, but I favored her more than my family. Maybe that's why we clicked so much. I hoped she was safe. Anyways, my brother was ruthless and it seemed he only cared about me and Elgyn. On his shoulder was a large ax. He killed many people with it. It was like he was no longer afraid. A few guns were hidden under his large coat as well.

"Dante are you not hot? You may want to take off the coat." I suggested carefully and he only shook his head once before moving on. I sighed at his defiance. I wish he would speak to me.

"Give him time. He'll be rambling again." Elgyn's thick tone announced. I merely nodded without word. I was unsure of Elgyn because we met him during the outbreak. I didn't really trust him, but I didn't distrust him. He said he was butcher before this started, but I didn't believe him. We had been walking for a few hours and my back pack and sleeping bag was weighing on me.

"Can we stop, please?" I asked and now both men stopped and looked at me. I looked back at Elgyn who looked around me to look at my brother. His eyes showed question and Dante answered with walking on. I sighed heavily and continued to follow him. After two hours, Dante stopped and placed his own bags down and I closed my eyes with relief.

"We haven't seen any monsters for a while. I'm going to go scout around and set up a perimeter, make sure the area is okay." Elgyn announced. I nodded and began to unpack my things and eventually my tent. I looked at Dante who seemed to be silently putting his things up. I looked down at my things and was unsure if I should even speak.

"Do you think we will find others?" I asked glancing up at him. He paused in his movements and slowly looked at me. He lifted his hand and turned his hand up and down. He was saying maybe. "Would we kill them?"

His mask faced me and he merely stared at me it seemed before moving to continue with his things. After we finished setting up things we moved to set up Elgyn's tent. He returned in a few minutes looking okay.

"We're okay. There's a lake just ahead of us. I figured we could wash up there. Two people watch the camp and the other goes to wash. Take a gun so if there's a problem the other's can come running." he announced.

"Sounds good to me." I told looking at my brother for his approval. He merely nodded once. Without saying anymore he grabbed a towel and his clothes and began to walk away in the direction of the lake.

"I guess he's going first. Guess we have first watch." Elgyn told and I nodded and began to slide off my plaid shirt revealing my black tank top. It was so hot, but I wouldn't complain. The cold was worse.

"Yes I guess so." I told moving to look around the camp a bit. "We should start a fire and look around for food close to camp."

"Let's do that together." he proposed. I whipped my head at him and gave him a light smug look.

"Look we need two things. You're good at hunting so you collect the food and I'll collect the wood. I'll go look first so you can stay and watch the camp." I told and Elgyn gave me a look moving over to me.

"You don't have to be afraid of me you know." he told. I lifted my head at him.

"Man will forever be more dangerous than the monsters we have grown to fear." I merely stated and I watched an impressed smile form on his lips.

"Damn girl you're wise. How old are you?" he asked. I placed my hands on my hips.

"You first." I told and he chuckled.

"But I asked first." he stated and I shrugged.

"So?" I asked and he laughed a bit more before shaking his head.

"I'm twenty six." He told and I nodded moving to pass him.

"I'm nineteen." I told and he turned his body with mine a bit stunned.

"Damn you look older for your age." he told and I shrugged placing my machete on my shoulders.

"I'd rather look older than younger." I merely announced moving to look around the forest for some large logs.


	2. Chapter 2

2

There weren't too much logs around, but I knew they would have to do. I returned to the camp and set it a good distance from the tents. Dante returned and pointed at me then the direction of the lake. Obviously I should go next.

"Hey Dante come set this fire. I'll go look for some meat." Elgyn told pulling out a lighter and tossing it to my brother. I packed up some clothes and grabbed my machete and began to leave towards the lake.

"Hey be careful now." he told.

"I always am." I merely replied and moved off down the trail. I kept my eyes open and I was alert. I kept a firm grip on my machete and continued on until I came to a large lake. It was silent and calm. There was a large row of rocks on the other side that curved around to where I was. Somewhat of a mountain I guess, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I moved down the hill and made my way towards the shallow end. Quickly I began to strip out of my boots and my shorts and shirt. I had to be quick you never know who would show up, or what. I removed my bun and my hair flowed down over my shoulders covering my breasts. I had only another pair of shorts and a tank top.

I made sure my machete was close to me. A low gurgling noise began to fill the silence. I looked up to see a flesh eater skulking from out of the trees. My eyes flexed as I remained crouching eyeing it. It was a woman wearing a dirty dress with long dirty brunette hair. It limped slowly with its arms out. I grabbed my machete and stood up from my crouch. I knew it wasn't wise to fight the monsters naked, all this skin being exposed was dangerous, but it was just one and if I was quick I could destroy it. I held my machete out and evenly began to walk towards the monster. In seconds I picked up speed and held out my weapon. I clenched my teeth and swung quickly once it was in arms length. In one clean swipe its head flew across the air and landed on the ground. Its body dove to the ground and collapsed. I paused in my movements and inhaled softly and slowly.

I rested my hand at my side and then looked at the body and then the head. I sighed gently and without another word, I moved towards the water. I knew it wasn't a good idea to take a full bath, but it was a good day and I needed it. I moved into the water with a bar of soap until I was waist deep. I looked down at the water. It seemed clean enough. I began to clean myself quietly yet quickly as well. I began to glance back at my pile of things, making sure my machete was where I left it. I washed my face then around my under arms. A sudden snap cut through the silence of the air and I paused and looked up. I cautiously looked around. Yes it was time to wash off and get back.

I then noticed I did not bring a gun with me.

"Shit." I whispered and moved back from the water. I quickly got dressed and then suddenly a loud bang was heard from up ahead. My head snapped up and my eyes widened. Trouble. I picked up my machete and took off. Was it flesh eaters? It to have been. But maybe it was something else. Another group. Then there was another shot and I could only think of Dante. Before I could process more thoughts I was suddenly tackled to the ground. My machete was tossed from my hand and I felt the wind being knocked out of me. Already I was struggling to get up but a bigger weight was on top of me. I moved my feet wildly before connecting with the groin of my assailant.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ!" he yelled out. I briefly noted the thick country like accent. I would assume it was some redneck punk trying to take me on. I couldn't see his face for I was panicking too much. There were no more gun shots and this frightened me. Once the large weight was off of my I got to my feet and took off. Fuck I had left my machete behind. Now I was weaponless. I came back to the camp to see a complete mess. My brother was standing with Elgyn, both having guns in their hands pointed at some people. One was a white man with clouded blue eyes and black curly hair. His low shaven beard indicated that he was quite old. There was a woman with short butch like hair and a… kid. He wore a sheriff's hat. Guns were in each of their hands.

"We don't want any trouble." The older man called out.

"Well it looks like we may disagree." Elgyn said in a low voice. I looked up at Dante to see two large patches of blood streaming down his shoulder. My body tensed.

"You're hurt." I said moving beside him. I didn't care about the guns that were around us. All I cared about was my brother.

"It seems the kid is good with a gun." Elgyn told. This was a clear sign that the boy had shot my brother. I touched my brother's shoulder and he just stared silently at the intruders.

"We need to get him help." I said looking at Elgyn.

"Look it was an accident he didn't mean to shoot him." The older man stated. I whipped my head at him now.

"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled aggressively. Quickly another figure jumped out on the group's team. He was a white man with straw like brunette hair and mild facial hair. He had on a black vest and brown pants. In his hand was a cross bow pointed right at me and in the back of him I saw the handle of my machete.

"Look we all just need to calm down. We will lower our guns first see." The older man spoke and began to slowly place his weapon down. The others looked at him and slowly began to do the same. The man who had my machete reluctantly placed his weapon down. However this did not make my brother of Elgyn do the same.

"The lady asked you a question." Elgyn reminded the man and he nodded keeping his hands where we could see them.

"My name's Rick. This is Carol, Carl, and Daryl. This is all just a big misunderstanding." he explained carefully.

"Misunderstanding? My brother has been shot twice." I stated and the man known as Rick nodded.

"It was an accident. We came across ya'll and caught you all by surprise. Your brother and friend drew their weapons and my son fired." he explained and I looked at Elgyn.

"We have got to get him some help like now." I said before looking at my brother. He didn't even move. He didn't seem effected by the wound. His face was just facing Carl's and I could tell the boy was disturbed by the mask.

"Look let us take you back to our group and get you patched up. We have tons of supplies where we are." Rick told.

"And where exactly are you located?" Elgyn asked.

"A prison not too far from here. It's the least we can do. We will patch your brother up and we can send you on your way with some supply. We even have a vehicle to drive us back." Rick explained. Elgyn narrowed his eyes on the team and slowly looked at us.

"What do you all think?" he asked. Dante replied by balling his fist up slowly, his knuckles cracking under the sheer weight of his fingers curling. I knew he would rather kill then ever take help from those who shot him, but I placed my right hand on his cheek turning his head so now he was facing me. My eyes showed worry and fear for him.

"Please. We will go in and then we will go out." I begged him and he just looked at me with silence written all over his face. He then lowered his weapon and placed it back into his holster. I nodded slowly and looked at Rick.

"Okay. Lead the way." I replied and he nodded and slowly we took careful steps as we followed the four people. I looked at Daryl who watched me carefully before turning his back on me and following his friends. I wanted my machete back, but now wasn't the time to ask for it. I needed to make sure my brother was patched up.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Rick was right. They had a large truck waiting on the side of the road.

"We better hurry before any walkers show up." he said. I watched as Daryl jumped into the back trunk of the truck. Rick and the boy and other woman began to move up front. There was a back seat and Carl started to move towards it.

"I'll take the back." Elgyn said placing his gun on his shoulder and moving towards the back. Dante started to follow when I stopped him by wrapping my arm around his.

"No. Sit with me…please." I said and he looked back at me. I could barely see his eyes through his mask, but he merely moved towards the back seat and I joined him. I sat in the middle because I could see how nervous Carl was. The vehicle moved and Carl merely faced us with her gun in hand. I didn't blame her for being cautious. My brother was just sitting here acting calm as if he hadn't been shot at all. He didn't even grip his wound.

"Does it hurt?" Carol asked calmly looking at Dante and he said nothing. He didn't even face her. She blinked with mild notice and looked at me. I shrugged.

"He stopped talking long after this started." I replied and she only nodded.

"Why does he wear a mask?" Carl asked and in unison my brother and I looked at the child who merely leaned back in his seat.

"Carl let's not ask questions now." Rick told and the boy nodded.

"Right." He told. I could see the resemblance between the two. Father and son no doubt.

"So where did you all come from?" Carol asked breaking the silence in the truck.

"Tennessee. I was finishing up a semester in college when this all happened. MTSU. Dante worked at Nissan and our parents were lawyers…they died." I told and Dante elbowed me in the side lightly as if not wanting me to give away too much information. Rick nodded slowly.

"Well once we get you back here we will patch your brother up." he retold and I only nodded.

"Thank you. So are there many of you all?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. We have picked up many and have become a good unit." he told and I nodded and looked up at my brother and then turned to look at Elgyn to see he and Daryl were talking.

(Normal Pov)

Elgyn kept his eyes on Daryl, his gun tight in his hand.

"So how long you been in this group of yours?" he asked. Daryl gave him a glare not really feeling the need to answer.

"A while now." he merely stated and looked away. Elgyn nodded.

"You alone or do you have family-"

"Look don't be asking me all these questions, don't try and get to know me. Cause it ain't happening." Daryl spat. Elgyn curled his lips and nodded.

"Fair enough. I like to know my tigers before I walk into their den." he answered and Darly merely scoffed.

"Whatever." he replied. Elgyn looked over the man's shoulder noticing Delilah's weapon on him.

"That machete belongs to my girl." he said. Daryl glanced at him now.

"Your girl?" he asked quickly and this made Elgyn's brow arch. Hell, even Daryl was surprised he spoke so quickly with…shock in his tone. Elgyn nodded.

"Yeah my friend Delilah…that's hers. You should give it back." he told and Daryl gave a mild look of disgust.

"No." he said roughly. "She dropped it and left it. She didn't want it anymore."

Elgyn frowned a bit.

"And I wonder how you managed to get her to drop it." he said cautiously. Daryl didn't like what he was implying.

"And I guess you'll never find out." he told. Elgyn had already made the fact clear that he didn't like the man and by the looks of it the man didn't like him too much neither.

(Delilah's POV)

"So what are your names?" Rick asked us and I looked his way.

"I'm Delilah and this is Dante and the guy in the back is Elgyn." I announced.

"How long have you known him?" Carl asked and I looked at him and shrugged.

"Not long. He joined Dante and me a couple of months ago. I don't know much about him." I answered. Rick only nodded.

"Well I will have to ask that when we get to the prison that you not cause any problems for the people there. We are under enough stress as it is." he told. I leaned back in the seat and nodded.

"Fine." I replied and once more there was silence. In seconds we could a prison coming into view. A few of the creatures were walking around in the front but these people didn't seem to care. There were two gates that opened for the truck and we drove in. Three people were waiting there, an older white man with white hair and a beard, a young brunette hair woman, and a young Asian man. The car came to a stop and everyone began to leave the truck. My brother and I lingered just a bit before moving from the truck. Elgyn jumped off the back and moved near us. Now we moved around the truck and remained a good distance from the others.

"It seems you picked up some friends." The old man stated. Rick placed his hand on his hips.

"We accidently shot him," he said pointing to my brother. "These are Dante, Delilah, and Elgyn. You three this is Hershal, Maggie, and Glenn. Hershel if you don't mind patching him up."

The old man looked at us and I merely nodded back my greetings.

"Delilah…" a smooth voice said in shock and my head whipped towards the entrance of the prison and there she was. My older cousin. Shock filled her eyes and her stance was now sluggish. My body tensed and I felt my heart race at the sight of her.

"Oh my god." I said, my voice breaking down and tears streaming down my face. "MICHONNE!"

I rushed for her now and she merely covered her mouth with her hands and sprinted for me as well. My hands spread out and I jumped into her arms. She was here, in this prison. Her body scent was just as I remember sweat and cocoa butter. She gripped my hair and held my tight crying hard. Suddenly two large arms wrapped around us and I knew it was Dante.

"We thought you were dead." I cried and she nodded.

"I thought you were too." she admitted. After a few more seconds of hugging we pulled back and looked at each other.

"You all managed to survive…what of aunt and uncle?" she asked. I shook my head.

"We are all that's left." I told. The others had now merged towards us.

"Michonne you know these people?" Rick asked and my cousin sniffled and looked at the man.

"They are my little cousins." she explained before looking at me and Dante and now worried filled her eyes. "What happened to your shoulder?" I tensed almost forgetting my brother was wounded.

"He's hurt, please help him." I begged and Hershel moved towards us.

"Follow me and we'll get him all patched up." he instructed and started walking inside. I looked at my brother who remained still not even following. Hershel looked at him. "You coming son?"

I looked at my brother.

"Go." I replied softly and he said nothing more and followed Elgyn remained at my side.

"Stubborn till the end." he said. I merely watched him leave. Rick looked at us as well.

"Come on we will give you a cell to hold down in until he's done." he told and moved towards the prison. We nodded and Michonne put her arm around me and led me inside. Daryl scoffed.

"Great more people to worry about." he said and walked on as well following beside Carol. I watched Glenn take Maggie's hand and follow behind everyone else.

"When did he stop talking?" she asked and I knew she meant my brother. I sighed.

"A few weeks after our parents died. He doesn't take off his mask, he just kills." I merely replied and she nodded and looked at me.

"I won't let you guys be separated from me again." she said in a low tone. I looked at her wondering what she was planning in that head of hers.

Xxxx

Author's notes.

Hope you all are enjoying this. I hope you all have a feeling or Dante and Elgyn which I took him from Elgyn from Alien Resurrection.


	4. Chapter 4

4

(Normal POV)

"Rick I wouldn't ask you this if I knew I couldn't trust them." Michonne started as she looked at Rick.

"To hell with that, we don't need any more of…_their _kind in here." Merle replied. Michonne glared at him.

"Your opinions mean nothing here." She hissed. It had been an hour since the new arrivals had shown up. Dante was in a cell of his own healing. Delilah and Elgyn were also in other cells. At the moment it was the council in the room. Carol, Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Hershel and Glenn were all standing around. Merle just wanted to snoop since he saw the masked son of a bitch walking in.

"Well say we let them in…how do we know we know we can trust them?" Glenn asked standing near Maggie.

"We can't." Merle said loudly.

"We can." Michonne hissed her voice dominating the older Dixon brother. Daryl just kept his head down, his arms crossed, and his back to the wall. He had yet to voice his opinion and frankly he didn't want to. He still had the girl's machete on his back. He didn't want to give it back and he didn't want to set it down. That girl nearly kicked his nuts off and a part of him wanted her to beg for it back while the other part wanted to pretend she didn't exist, and her assault didn't happen. The only time he had ever been kicked in the groin was when he had admitted to liking Amy Miller, his middle school crush. Guess she didn't feel the same way.

"Look if Michonne says she can trust them then why not give them a chance." Hershel said. Merle groaned and walked around placing his one good hand on his hip.

"They are more mouths to feed." he said defiantly. Rick looked from him to Michonne watching her glare darken.

"They are _my _family, my kin." she told. "If it were Daryl we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"But it ain't me though. Who knows how long they've been on the run." he told.

"As long as we have." Maggie said and everyone turned her way. She looked at Rick. "I want them to stay. They could be helpful to us."

Merle groaned and through his hands in the air.

"Oh come on people. We can't go taking in everyone we cross off the streets like stray dogs now." he scolded.

"But they are not stray dogs." Michonne said taking a step towards them. "We can trust them."

"What about that brother of hers?" Glenn asked. "No offense MIchonne but he looks like someone who walked out of the Halloween shows. He doesn't talk, he doesn't react to being shot…by the looks of it not even Delilah knows what's going on in his head. We don't know what could set him off."

Michonne knew he was right and averted her eyes from everyone and planted them on the ground.

"Everyone is affected differently by this trauma. They lost their family, but I know Dante. He will help to keep his sister safe." she said now looking up at Rick. The man sighed and looked at Carol.

"You've been quiet for awhile what do you think?" he asked and the woman sighed and looked at everyone.

"I think family is good and we need all the help we can get. They're here now and I am sure they would like to stay. I vote yet." she said. Merle scoffed and Daryl looked at her with hidden shock. Rick nodded.

"Well I vote no." Merle said. Michonne rolled her eyes.

"I vote yes." she said. Hershel, Maggie, and Glenn also nodded their heads. Now all eyes were on Daryl and already he felt as if he were put on the spot. Merle looked at him with expecting eyes as wanting the same answer he gave. He didn't like the tension it was causing so he merely shrugged.

"Whatever. I don't care." he replied and turned and left from the room. Merle's eyes widened for a split second.

"Son of a bitch." he cursed and followed his brother out. Michonne smirked feeling victorious as Rick came over to her.

"Come on let's go tell them the good news." he told and everyone broke away from the group.

(Delilah's POV)

I was sitting on the bed with Dante in front of me. He was lying down asleep with his head on my lap. Hershel said he'd be fine and that he would come around to clean his wound. I merely looked at Dante running my fingers over his dreadlocks. His chest moved evenly up and down. I heard light snoring sounds.

"Hey." I heard Elgyn and looked up to see him in the door way of the cell, his hands locked on the top bars. He smiled a bit and I gave a small smile back. "Looks like he's going to pull through."

I nodded and looked down at my brother and then up at him.

"Thankfully yes. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to him." I replied honestly and now Elgyn moved into the cell and leaned against the wall.

"We'd go on and try to survive as long as we can. That's what he would have wanted." he told. I wanted to question him and ask him how he would know that from a man who didn't talk. But I held back. Once we got back out there the three of us would be all we had again. We heard footsteps approaching and was suddenly met with Michonne who was smiling gracefully which was not something she did often even before the outbreak. Rick was right behind her and he moved in to the cell and looked at all of us.

"Look we've been talking and we have decided, if you want, that you can stay here. You help out and earn your keep and things will be just fine." he announced. My eyes flexed with surprise at his words. I looked Michonne to see if he was serious and she nodded a bit. I then looked up at Elgyn who looked down at me. He crossed his arms.

"What would you want us to do?" he asked. Rick gave a curt nod.

"Anything really. You look like you're good with a gun, all of you do. Just help kill the walkers if needed or help with the children or anyone else around here. We may even need your help running around here to get supplies." he answered. I liked the sound of that. Elgyn and I liked to kill the flesh eaters. We even made a sport out of it. Elgyn looked at me with a smirk and I smiled a bit and looked at Rick.

"Whatever you want of us, we will help." I said and Elgyn nodded.

"You got my vote." Was his only reply. Rick nodded then looked at Dante motioning his head at him.

"What about him?" he asked and I tilted my head.

"What about him?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Does he play well with others?" he asked flatly and I looked at Dante who hadn't moved from my lap, but his chest wasn't moving smoothly like it was earlier, a sign he was awake. I inhaled calmly and nodded placing my eyes back at Rick.

"He will be fine." I said and Rick and Michonne looked at each other then nodded.

"Alright then. You can keep the cells you've been shown. When you're ready to come out and join us feel free to. We'd be more than happy to introduce you to the others and show you around." he said. Elgyn and I nodded and Rick left the cell. Michonne looked at me.

"You will be safe here." she said and I nodded smiling more at her.

"Thank you." I replied and she nodded and smiled a bit before leaving the cell. Elgyn looked from the cell entrance to me.

"I didn't know you had a cousin." he told and I chuckled softly.

"I thought she was dead. And now I'm glad she isn't." I replied honestly and he smirked and pushed himself off the wall.

"Right. Well get some rest." was all he said and I nodded and watched him leave the cell. I looked down at my brother who made no sound and I looked back up again with mild determination. Now it was time to get my machete back.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Two hours after Dante's operation he was already up and moving, so Rick introduced us to more of his people. He had a daughter named Judith and Beth. She and Maggie were Hershel's girls. I even met Daryl's older brother Merle.

"Well well the big boy survived." he said in a taunting tone. I arched a brow at him already not liking him. He was the only one who didn't want us here.

"You must be the problem child of the group." Elgyn stated crossing his arms. Merle looked at him and laughed.

"Problem…nah the group's problem is standing right in front of us." he said and I merely rolled my eyes as Rick got between Merle and my friends.

"Look we are all here together now. You don't have to like each other but you will respect each other. Try and trust each other." he said. Merle's face soured up.

"Fuck that. I ain't putting my trust in the hands of these spear chucker's." he said. Elgyn's body tensed up at the insult and I even showed a frown. I looked at Dante waiting to see some type of retaliation, but there was none. It was like he didn't even hear the racist insult. I scoffed while Rick grew closer to Merle.

"You need to calm down." he told in a low tone.

"Obviously he got his ass kicked by some spear chuckers being the reason why he hates us cause he can't handle us." I said bitterly. Merle glared at me from around Rick's shoulder and started to walk around the man, his glare on me tightening.

"What you say you black bitch?" he growled. He attempted to get in his face, but Dante was right there his large hand pressed into the red neck's chest. It stopped Merle in his tracks and Elgyn was on my other side as well. Merle pushed my brother's hand away.

"Get your ape hands off me." he said and Dante replied by placing his hand once more on his chest then shoving him back so hard that he fell to the ground. I merely stared with anger and victory at my brother's action.

"Mother fucker!" he yelled and Rick grabbed him as he got up to moved towards us.

"Enough Merle. Go cool off we don't need any of this shit right now!" he yelled. By now Glenn and Daryl had came through the door of the cell block and was looking at us with watchful eyes. Rick gave them a short nod as if telling them it was alright. I noticed my machete was not on Daryl. Did he lose it? The young Dixon boy began to move up to us.

"Hey you put your hands on my brother?" he asked his eyes focused on Dante with venom in his eyes. Dante just looked at him and remained in his spot as the shorter man moved up to him.

"Oh that's enough. You're all acting like a bunch of children." Elgyn said.

"Agreed," Rick told. "We don't need rivals in our own group." Daryl continued to glare up at my brother who's fists began to curl up slowly. I merely took his hand and moved in front of him so now I was in between the two. Daryl's eyes came down on me and his glare turned to a look of disgust and I watched his body tense as it was so close to mine. Now Merle moved him back and stood between us so we were having a hateful stare down. Elgyn put himself between us now staring eye to eye with the older Dixon brother.

"Now we ain't going to have any problems now are we?" Elgyn asked and Merle only glared harder.

"You keep your monkeys in their cages and things will be just fine." he hissed and walked off. Daryl followed after him and I merely sneered and watched them leave. Rick merely sighed and shook his head.

"You have to ignore them. Daryl is a good guy but his brother well I can't defend him really." he explained and Elgyn looked at him.

"Don't worry. We'll hold our own." he merely said and walked off. I shook my head and looked at Rick.

"How can you keep that man here?" I asked and Rick gave me a kind stare.

"The same reason why we are keeping you all here." he replied and turned and left as well. I hated that I understood what he meant. Merle was Daryl's family and Dante and I were Michonne's. Hours later they served food in the court yard. Ham and beans with some water. It wasn't bad. I ate with Elgyna and Dante ate inside. He didn't like crowds. I picked at my food for a moment while I glanced at Daryl and Merle who were eating with Glenn and Hershel.

"Hey you shouldn't play with good food." Elgyn told and I nodded looking at him and then down at my food. "What's bothering you?" I looked up at him with annoyed eyes.

"I want my machete back." I replied. Elgyn nodded as he chewed his food.

"Want me to get it back?" he asked looking over at Daryl as well as if he knew he was the one who had it. I shook my head.

"No. It's mine and I'll retrieve it." I replied and he nodded finishing up his food and standing up.

"I'm going to hit the shower," he said moving from the table and then stopping to turn to me. "Want to join?"

I looked back at him seeing the seriousness in his eyes. I wanted to think he was joking, but I knew he wasn't. I inhaled a breath of air unsure of how I should answer him.

"And what would my brother think of that?" I asked and he shrugged.

"He would only think it…not voice it." Was his only answer. He took my question as the answer because he continued walking. Elgyn was a mysterious man, one who I was sometimes secretly curious about. But I could not get so close to him like that. The day went on slowly and I kept trying to find ways to ask Daryl about my weapon but he was always with people and would always reject talking to me if he happened to be alone. When night rolled around I had lost patience. I found Carol moving to her cell.

"Carol um can I ask you something?" I asked stopping her. She looked at me with mild caution before nodding.

"Sure." she answered. I bit the inside of my cheek before asking.

"What cell block does Daryl stay in?" I asked. She looked me over and I could see the look of distrust.

"Why do you need to know?" she asked. I wasn't surprised that she would be on edge around me. I sighed.

"He took something from me and I just really want it back." I answered not wanting to go into detail about what was taken. She stared at me for a moment trying to figure me out before nodding.

"He's in the next block over. Top level." she answered and I nodded.

"Thank you." I replied and turned from her.

"Hey." She said and I stopped and turned to her. She looked quite serious. "We let you into this group because you are family to one of us. If you weren't you wouldn't even be here. Don't make us think we chose wrong and letting you stay here." I looked down for a moment and then looked back up at her.

"Do you say that to Merle?" I asked calmly and her eyes remained tough as she nodded.

"Every day." she answered and I just nodded making sure she knew I understand.

"I won't let you down." I replied and she nodded and moved into her cell and closed it. I turned and moved quietly down to the other block. It looked the same as the other side. There were two levels with on staircase right in the middle. I started to move up the stairs quietly looking around. Once I was on the top level I began to walk around the first side looking in to them to see if I saw Daryl, sleeping maybe. I saw many men, women and children. Even seniors were here. They were lucky for they wouldn't be alive much longer to see us completely fade into darkness. I continued to look around into each cell and before I could think a hand wrapped around my mouth causing me to yelp and I was pulled inside a cell. I screamed a bit into the hand and I found my chest pressed into the wall and then I was turned around and met with the grey eyes of Daryl. He wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing a nice toned body and rock hard abs. He glared down at me.

"The fuck are you doing up here?" he asked in a low tone. On instinct my leg came up and attempted to connect with his groin, but it was met with his hand stopping any such actions and his face grew closer to me. "Oh you won't get me again." With that same hand he closed the cell door and I felt panic devour me. He held me once more against the wall. He used his entire body to restrain me and I was stuck in place.

"Now I'm going to remove my hand and you are going to…calmly tell me the reason you are fucking here." he commanded. I merely looked at him with panicked eyes before merely nodding the best I could. He looked at my face a bit more before slowly removing his hand from me. I felt air fill my mouth before swallowing it.

"I want…my machete back."


	6. Chapter 6

6

Daryl's eyes remained on me as he held me in place.

"What?" he whispered harshly and I knew he had heard me because I sure as hell wasn't whispering.

"You heard me." I replied and he slowly moved back just enough for me to have my own space. He then shook his head.

"No." he said quite sternly and I jerked my head a bit in shock.

"No? You took it from me so hand it over." I replied and he just glared.

"I said no. You dropped it so you didn't want it." he stated. I scoffed.

"Only because you made me drop it. Let me guess you're afraid I'll stomp your nuts again?" I asked and glared and got in my face again.

"I ain't scared of shit and you just got a lucky fucking shot." he said venomously. "You'll get it back when I can trust you not Rick, not Carol, ME." I stood there in shock at his words. How would I get him to trust me if he was avoiding me and not speaking to me. I shook my head.

"You don't get to make that call, the machete is _mine_." I replied and he merely shrugged and shook his head.

"Well I don't care what you think." he replied. I frowned.

"If you don't return my weapon to me I'll-"

"You'll what he?" he asked his eyes focusing on my face. I merely lifted my head to meet his eyes.

"Or I'll have to take it from you." I replied and this time he smirked and laughed a bit.

"Yeah that will be the day." He said before moving over to the cell door and sliding it open and looking at me, a clear sign he wanted me to leave. I merely shook my head and exited the room. This was proving to be harder than I thought. I returned to my block and was moving towards my cell when I heard the family sound of a blade sliding across another. I paused and looked over into Elgyn's cage to see him sitting on his bed with a smirk on his face, sharpening a pair of blades that he had.

He had on a black t-shirt and boxers and he slowly lifted his head to look at me.

"You know I thought you would come back with your machete in hand." he said and I sighed and moved up to the man's cell bars. He watched me as I did this.

"He's a hard headed man." I told and he merely nodded looking back at his blades.

"Most of his kind are." he told and I tilted my head.

"His kind?" I asked wanting him to elaborate. He nodded.

"Rednecks. Hunters like him and his idiotic brother don't know how to trust anyone but themselves." he told in a deep yet wise sounding tone. I smiled just a bit.

"You were hunting when my brother found you. We are all hunters now. We have to be to survive." I told and he merely nodded slowly.

"Yeah I guess so. You should get some sleep. You never know when you may need to wake up early because Rick will need you for something." he told and I nodded and stepped back from the cage. I smiled politely.

"Good night Elgyn." I replied and he smiled but there was more to his smile. It was too comfortable.

"Good night Delilah. Sweet dreams." he told and I smiled.

"You too." I told and moved to my brother's cell. He was just laying on the bed and I smiled.

"Good night." I told him before moving on to my room. My brother never really said good night to me when he spoke, before the outbreak. He was always working and spending time with me when he could. I went to my cell and closed it behind me and slowly I moved into the bed. It had been so long since I lied in one. It was heaven even if some prisoner did sleep in here. Either way it put me to sleep very quickly. I awoke to a pounding noise and I lifted my body up and looked around to see Elgyn hitting my cell door with his hand.

"Wakey wakey…eggs and bakey. Rick wants to see us in the court yard in one hour." he told and I nodded and slowly lied back for a second so I could gather my thoughts. As much as I enjoyed my sleep I just didn't feel the same way without my machete. It's what made me feel whole sometime. It helped me take the most life. Sure I had other knives and even two pistols in my bag, but they didn't make me feel like a fighter like my machete did. I showered and looked for something to eat and then moved outside to find Rick, Maggie and Hershel standing there. My brother and Elgyn were with them. I moved up to Dante and stood beside him. Rick nodded at me.

"Glad you guys are up. Hope you slept well." he said and I nodded.

"The best I've slept in a while." I replied and he nodded.

"Good. Well we need your help. Every now and then a good size group of walkers move on one fence and start to knock it over." he explained.

"And you need some people to help you clear them out." Elgyn told and Rick nodded.

"If they get past that fence then they can get in here with little to no effort." he replied and Elgyn smirked and hit Dante in the chest causing him to look down at the man.

"Well we can handle that. Wiping them out has become somewhat of a sport to us. Ain't that right?" he asked and Dante merely replied by putting his shot gun on his shoulders. Rick nodded.

"Thank you. Just go up to the front and take as many out as you can." he told. Hershel lifted his head.

"Maggie and Daryl are going on a run with Glenn to get some supplies. Delilah you think you can tag along with them?" he asked calmly. The idea sounded alright, but I didn't like one of the people going. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I replied and Dante patted my shoulder as if comforting me after seeing my two second look of distain. Elgyn smirked.

"You play nice now." he teased and walked on towards the gates. Dante followed after him pulling out a large hunting knife from the back of his pants.

"Come on Del, we're packing up now." Maggie said. I was not expecting the nickname towards me. I didn't think she would trust me quick enough to revert to nick names. I nodded.

"I'm going to go to my cell and grab my bag so we can carry stuff in it." I told her and she nodded.

"Alright we leave in ten." she informed and I nodded and jogged back to my cell, but on the way I bumped into the problem child.

"Woah there bessy, where are you running off to?" Merle asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and moved around him. My block was just on the other side, but he moved right in front of me.

"Move." I said.

"I asked you a question." he said with a bit more authority. I scoffed.

"Yeah I heard now move." I demanded shoving my way past him and moving into my cell. I began to pick up my back pack with my knives in it. I placed my two pistols in the back of my pants and stood up only to see Merle standing right in the cell's door way hand on one side and weird looking knife hand in the other.

"Whooo girl you know you got some mouth on you." he said walking inside now. I frowned a bit feeling my body tense up not liking how he was looking at me. He was like a predator preparing to kill. I backed myself into the wall which must have been what he wanted because he placed his hand on the wall and his bladed hand against my neck. He smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. "You know you ain't so tough without your coon brother here."

I merely smirked keeping my body still.

"How would you know? You haven't tempted me yet." I said and he laughed a bit now before letting his eyes trail down my body. His blade gently and slowly crawling down my neck causing a slight shiver to move up my body. It even trembled and he seemed to notice and he smirked.

"You like danger girl?" he teased letting his blade slide down my shirt and I heard the fabric began to rip. "I bet you got some beautiful girls." I tensed up more and frowned as he mentioned my breasts. He looked up at me with smirked more.

"Imagine what would happen if I were to cut them off." he threatened and now I felt rage serge inside me. Suddenly my hand came up right between his legs and my nails gripped hard into his sack and I watched his face suddenly tense up and tighten in pain. I smirked and leaned closer to him, so close our nose and lips started to lightly graze past one another.

"You ruin my girls…I'll ruin your boys." I threatened tightening my grip on him and I heard the light groan escape his lips.

"Well god damn." He groaned. I liked power and I liked having it over other people.

"What's going on in here?" I heard Beth and Merle moved back from me and I released his junk and smiled at her.

"Nothing, I was just making sure Merle here knew his place." I said strutting off past him like a pampered cat taunting a stray dog and I could feel his hateful eyes on my body. The fact that I was black and had said this to him, a white man must have pissed him off big time. I merely smiled and left the cell with my back pack over my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I left the building with my bag on my shoulder. I found Maggie and her company standing near a grey car. I saw the back of Daryl's head in the back seat. Maggie and Glenn were in the front. Glenn looked at me.

"Hey Maggie and I are going to snag gas for some of the cars. We need medicine and food. You and Daryl get decide on who gets what. We normally do things in pairs so you and him will stick together." he told and I nodded.

"Okay." I replied. How cliché, the two enemies are stuck together in hopes that one of us saves the other and it bonds us together as friends. Hell I'd do anything to get my machete back. I got in the back see and just gave Daryl a glance. He wasn't even looking my way. I merely placed my bag on my lap and felt the car moving. I looked back not really wanting to leave the comfort zone of my brother's presence but I didn't have a choice. Now wasn't the time to be afraid.

"So…Delilah, Rick told us you went to school over in Tennessee." Maggie said and I only nodded once.

"Yes. It was my second year." I replied keeping my eyes out the window watching the trees pass us by.

"What were you studying?" Glenn asked.

"I was into music. I was a singer and dancer. I sang opera." I said.

"Whoa like Phantom of the Opera?" Glenn asked and I smirked and shook my head.

"More like the opera singer Plava Laguna." I told. Glenn whipped his head back at me since he wasn't driving.

"Are you serious…from the Fifth element? That's like my favorite movie." he told. I grinned.

"Seriously, mine too." I told.

"You have to sing one day. I mean I got to judge if you are on Plava Laguna level." he said and I nodded accepting his challenge.

"Totally." I replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…the fuck is the Fifth Element?" Daryl suddenly asked and I just looked at him with little to no interest as he looked back at me. Glenn answered.

"Only like the best movie ever." he told.

"Oh really so how come I've never heard of it?" he asked.

"Maybe because you were out living in the woods instead of living in civilization like the rest of the world." I told and he glared at me.

"Oh fuck you." he growled. I just rolled my eyes ignoring him.

"I've never heard of that movie either." Maggie told. Glenn smiled at her.

"One day I'll show you the movie. Bruce Willis was spectacular." he said and Maggie smiled. Daryl suddenly scoffed.

"News flash people he's probably fucking dead somewhere…or a walker." he said. I frowned.

"Great way to kill the mood." I said crossing my arms and looking back out the window. I heard him scoff now.

"Glad I could help." he replied. It was silent the rest of the drive. In no time at all we were in a small town. Maggie parked on the side of the building.

"Alright. It's quiet for the most part. We meet back in an hour. Don't take any chances." Maggie instructed looking at me mostly as if instructing me. I nodded at her and we all got out of the car.

"Try not to kill each other."Glenn said before running off with Maggie. I tensed at his words.

"Let's get his over with." he replied and began to move off down the sidewalk of the small town. "I'll get the food, you get the medicine." I followed behind him keeping watch for any type of movement.

"Am I supposed to grab just anything I find?" I asked pulling out two of my knives just in case I needed them.

"Anything that works for pain, sores, shit like that. Look there's a pharmacy right up ahead. It has both food and medicine in it. We can go there, get our stuff and head back to the car." he said in a low town, his cross bow in his hands.

"I got it." I replied and followed him across the street.

(Back at the Prison)

Dante and Elgyn remained at the fence stabbing the walkers in the head and watching them fall. They just kept coming. Elgyn's forehead was sweating and he wiped his sleeve over his face.

"Man this seems like janitor work. We won't get anything done like this." he said looking at Dante who quietly stabbed the walkers in the face with the end of his ax. Elgyn smirked.

"How about we do this an easier way." he said with a smirk. Dante placed his arms down and looked at his friend already knowing what he meant. He nodded once and Elgyn grinned. "Cover me buddy." He patted Dante's shoulder and began to walk towards the locked opening in the fence. He pulled out two large hunting knives and entered the outer layer and the walkers just moved towards him groaning and limping. He always told Dante to cover him but he never really wanted him too. Elgyn waited until they got closer before smirking and running into the hoard of walkers and already his blades sliced into the crowd. Heads rolled and bodies limped to the ground. Dante merely watched as his friend cut them down. Elgyn laughed as he sliced his way around. He made sure to steer clear of their hands and mouths.

To him this was a game, the dead were slow, how could they kill anyone who didn't have speed as their strength? But this was his fun, his pleasure. It started with animals, to humans, to the dead. And now he could kill them as much as he wanted and would never be penalized or seen as a monster. Blood soaked his body and he didn't care. One by one they fell. Rick was suddenly at Dante side looking panicked.

"What the hell is he doing?" he asked looking up at Dante who didn't even acknowledge the man's presence. "Elgyn!"

Rick called out to him, but Elgyn was too lost in his massacre to even note a voice calling to him.

(Back at the town)

Daryl and I entered the pharmacy and already I had moved to do my job.

"Hey stay close." he whispered and I scoffed.

"Don't act like you're trying to look out for me." I said moving down the medicine aisle.

"Look you are a part of this now…and Michonne and I are cool." he told from another aisle. I merely scoffed reminding myself to go see her when we got back.

"Well I'm so glad for you two. Look don't feel obligated to look out for me because of her. I can take care of myself." I told looking at the different pill bottles here. There wasn't much of anything here.

"I don't feel obligated to do shit." he said and I scoffed once more.

"Whatever." I replied. "Until I get my machete back we are not even associates."

"Fine by me." he told. I heard a groaning and hissing noise and honestly I was too pissed at his statement to notice it. A walker was coming right towards me and I was so angry I merely rammed my knife in its head and kept walking not even watching to make sure it hit the ground. I knew it would hit the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

8

I continued to look for medicine stuffing my bag with pain pills, antibiotics, and bandages. I looked over my shoulder and could still see Daryl in one of the aisles. I paid no more attention to him and continued to grab medicine from the shelves. As I neared the checkout counter I noticed four walks slowly getting to their feet, groaning and moaning. They were pretty fast for they were already on their feet and coming my way. I merely smirked viciously and gripped my knives tight.

"Come to momma." I teased in a low tone and stepped up to the first walker. I slammed my right handed knife up its neck and into its skull. Its blood squirted onto my face and hands and I grinned and attacked another walker slashing it numerous times in the throat before jumping back and letting the last two come to me. Blood from the previous walker was all over my body and I smiled. Oddly enough I'd like to think Elgyn would be proud for all of us took a little pleasure out of killing our enemies. The walkers snarled and I rammed my left handed knife in one of their skulls and now there was one left. He still tried to attack me never knowing he would never win.

I raised my hands and rammed both knives into either side of its head. I continued to push through until I feel my hands connect with each other. Cold blood and brains were all over my hands. The creature fell to the ground and I watched with disgust.

"Damn." I heard the shocked tone of Daryl. I looked over at him. He was just standing there, his cross bow in hand, eyes trailing over me with a mixture of amusement and excitement.

"It would have been a lot easier if you had just given me back my machete." I said hoping maybe he would see my performance as enough of a reason to give me my weapon back. Daryl suddenly scoffed and looked away.

"As if." he merely answered and walked towards the exit. "Let's get out of here."

I held in my angry words and lifted my right food and slammed it down into one of the dead walkers face. I heard everything inside it squish and break beneath the weight of my boot. I followed behind and met up with Glenn and Maggie.

"Hey any trouble?" Maggie asked looking me over and Daryl shook his head.

"Nah I'm good." he replied getting in the car. Glenn and Maggie looked at me with mild worry.

"Are you okay?" Glenn asked and I nodded.

"Yes. I'll be fine." I replied getting in to the car. Daryl and I looked at each other and we made noises of annoyance at each other and looked away. God he was such a jack ass. The car took off and there was nothing but silence on the way back which was what I was use to. I didn't say anything at all. Once we got back we saw Rick, my cousin, brother, Carol, and Elgyn standing at the gate. He was also covered in blood. My body was tensed as I assumed something happened. The car got through the gate and once it stopped I jumped from the car and moved to the group. Elgyn looked my way.

"You look like you had fun." he said with a smirk looking me over. I nodded looking him back over.

"You do too." I replied. Rick stepped closer to us and Daryl and the other two moved towards the group.

"Look we have a problem here. If Elgyn wants to risk his life out there with those things then that's his choice-"

"Oh hell no one was in danger. I was just having a little fun is all." he said with a satisfied smirk. Carol moved up to him glaring.

"You call what's happening fun?" she asked and he looked down at her.

"It beats killing them on the fence. I didn't think you all cared how we killed them as long as they are dead." he said looking at Rick who nodded.

"That's right, but what you did was stupid. You left our prison open for more walkers to enter." he said.

"More walkers got in?" Daryl asked aggressively and now I was shifting towards my brother.

"No but it could have happened." Rick warned. Michonne looked at us hard.

"Look if you guys are going to stay here you have to do things our way." she scolded. I tensed up at her words and looked up at Dante who just didn't seem to care. He even began to turn away from the group and walk towards the prison.

"Ay man did you hear the woman?"Daryl yelled out to him. Dante stopped suddenly and I bit my lip at the action. Dante always made me nervous. You never know what he's going to do next. Daryl frowned at the reaction. Dante suddenly started to walk away again as if he had never stopped at all. I looked and then Elgyn.

"Don't worry Rick. We'll behave." I assured him. Elgyn scoffed and turned towards the prison and walked off. Rick sighed at both men's disappearance and looked at me.

"Alright then, make sure the supplies gets to Hershel. He'll know what to do with them." he said and now the group started to disperse. Michonne moved up to me and gave a small smile.

"Quite a friend you have there." She said motioning her head towards Elgyn. I shook my head.

"He's Dante's friend." I merely replied and began to walk with her towards the prison. Michonne nodded.

"But he seems to like you." she told. I made a sour look.

"He's twenty six and I am nineteen." I replied. She shrugged.

"So with everything that is going on age doesn't mean shit." She told. I grinned at her due to her cussing.

"Like I need to be worried about a man anyways." I told.

"Come on Daryl's even older than Elgyn I don't-"

"Wait how did Daryl come into this conversation?" I asked looking up at her and she grinned as we entered the prison.

"Go get cleaned up girl. You smell like rotting flesh." she told and I tilted my head. What the hell? I nodded.

"Fine fine. I'll see you later." I told her and she nodded.

"Sure and when you get your machete back maybe together we can hunt or spar." She told walking away from me. My eyes widened as I watched her leave.

"You know he has my machete?" I asked and all she did was continue walking. "Michonne!" and just like that she was gone. I sighed and moved to find Hershel. He was with a few kids when I saw him. We spoke for a few minutes before I departed to the shower. It was one large room with numerous shower heads. I removed my shoes and went inside. I cut on one of the shower heads and felt the cold water fall onto my body. I gasp and moan a bit from the discomfort but I don't mind it. I had to shower in colder water before. I remained in my clothes so the blood could wash off it. Once it got hot I removed my close and just stood there. I could feel my body grow fuzzy from the warmth. My hair was damp over my back covering the tattoo of a black dragon that started from my right shoulder and ending at my right buttock. Well the tail did.

"Mm mm. It looks like this Nubian goddess decided to get all wet for me." A vicious voice said. My body froze, my hands pausing on my neck as I rubbed my skin. My eyes twitched as I turned slowly to see a naked Merle staring at me with a smirk on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I kept my eyes planted on the older Dixon brother watching as he made lustful humming sounds slowly taking steps towards me. It was like I was the prey and he was the predator. I did not cower however and I did not show fear for him. Grant it I was nervous, but I wouldn't let him see it. The walkers owned my fear but this human man wouldn't.

"Well…you're not as small as I thought you were." I replied facing him giving him a full view of my entire body. Merle smirked.

"Oh yeah you'd be surprised." he said his eyes looking downward then up. If he didn't have that blade attached to his arm I could have at least attempted to wound him. But at the moment I remained still, my face serious.

"So what can I do for you Merle Dixon?" I asked watching as his feet still inched slowly towards me. He smirked and just lifted up his blade like hand.

"Oh just thought it was time we had a little talk…about who's in charge around here." he said. In seconds I heard his blade pierce the all beside me and I jumped at how close he was. "You ain't so tough without your coon brother and that fagot Elgyn now is you?"

My heart was racing and now my body was against the wall. I could hear my heart racing and the shower head beside us. I managed to show an amused smirk.

"Oh you just haven't seen what all I can do." I replied and he laughed and shook his head.

"Wooo girl you sure know how to keep a tough face I will give you that. But right now you're defenseless and even though we both aren't armed," he said letting the tip of his blade run down my neck slowly and gently. As he did this the door silently opened and Elgyn poked his head in and saw us. I didn't look at him however for I knew he would do something. "I'll always be armed." I frowned at him as he began to poke at my right breast with his blade, his right hand moving up to cup the other.

"My threat still stands. You ruin my girls and I will ruin your boys." I said in a dangerously low tone. He merely laughed as he massaged my breast.

"Oh like you're strong enough to take me down." he said and Elgyn was moving in on him silently removing his knife slowly and I suddenly shook my head. Merle must have took it as a sign I was begging him not to continue and laughed more. "Oh ain't no one going to save you now."

In seconds Elgyn was behind him and he rammed the handle of his knife into the back of Merle's head knocking him to the ground. He didn't get up. He must've been unconscious. A breath of relief escaped me and I looked up at Elgyn who just glared down at the man before looking up at me.

"You alright?" he asked and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah I will be." I replied looking up at him. I left to alert Rick after getting dressed while Elgyn remained by the shower door making sure no one entered or that Merle couldn't get out. By now him, Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Hershel were speeding down there. I was leading them to the bathroom when I heard Elgyn talking.

"Just wait for everyone to get here she is fine." I said. We turned the corner and saw Dante trying to get past Elgyn to get inside. I skipped a bit up to them.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked watching Dante try to shove past Elgyn.

"He's trying to get in to kill that guy." he replied.

"No let him through I'm ready for his black ass!" Merle said from behind the door. By now everyone was surrounding us and Daryl moved past everyone with a frown.

"The fuck are you trying to do to my brother?" he asked. Rick was right behind him.

"I'm trying to protect your brother." Elgyn said. I took Dante's hand.

"I'm right here Dante I am okay." I replied looking into his eyes through the mask. Slowly he began to calm down as he wrapped his arms around me. I embraced him slowly.

"What happened?" Rick asked loudly. Elgyn looked at him still remaining in front of the door. Daryl was right beside Rick, so Elgyn locked his eyes on the younger Dixon.

"I caught your older brother trying to rape Lilah." he said and there was a banging against the bathroom door.

"That fucker's lying!" Merle yelled. Michonne glared.

"What?" she hissed pulling out her long sword and I remained in my brother's arms. Daryl looked at her in shock.

"The fuck are you doing!" he yelled. Rick looked at my cousin lifting his hand to calm her and then Daryl.

"Calm down, both of you. Delilah is this true?" he asked looking at me. I looked at him and nodded pulling back from Dante.

"He had intentions." I replied and Rick looked closer to me.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Elgyn was moved into his line of sight with a glare on his face.

"I saw him…he was touching her. That good enough for you or did she have to be raped before you believe her?" he asked.

"He's lying!" Merle asked and in seconds Dante pulled out his ax and moved towards the door.

Now everyone was yelling and in panic. Daryl got between my brother and the door holding up a large knife to my brother. Dante didn't even seem fazed and I grabbed his arm and pulled him from the door.

"Brother don't!" I yelled.

"Everyone calm down!" Rick yelled and now it was silent and no one said a thing. Rick looked in through the glass square on the door and I knew he would believe me because was still naked.

"Oh come on man I barely touched her." Merle said pacing around the room. Daryl looked mildly hurt by his brother's words. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Elgyn moved up to Rick and shoved his shoulder catching the leader's attention.

"You're the leader here…handle it." he demanded before walking off. I looked up at Dante who kept his axe in hand.

"Go with him." I said and Dante looked down at me and walked off himself. I looked up at Michonne and she just glared shaking her head. Her eyes were full of anger and hate. Hershel finally spoke.

"He can't stay here if he's going to cause trouble." he said.

"Agreed." Michonne replied quickly. Daryl looked up at them now with shock.

"Now hold on a second-"

"No "hold on" Daryl they're right. He almost attacked someone, he could have killed her." Rick said looking at the younger Dixon brother.

"I ain't sending him out on his own. If he goes I go." he said. Michonne glared and looked at me.

"What do you think should happen to him?" she asked. The other men looked at me and I felt so pressured. I looked down for a moment in thought. I understood Darryl's defense for his brother. He was a bastard but he knew this already. Merle is a racist fuck, but Daryl knows that. Dante is a ruthless killer, but I know that. Yet both Daryl and I would follow them anywhere. I lifted my head back at him.

"He should stay." I replied. Now this time everyone seemed shocked by my words.

"What?" Michonne hissed moving up to me. "You don't mean that." I looked at her with soft eyes then looked at Daryl who just gazed at me with a sort of appreciation. I gave a smile of my own before looking up at Rick.

"I don't want to be responsible for splitting up a pair of brothers. Dante is a lot worse than Merle is, but he is my brother and in this hell I would not want him separated from me for any reason." I replied and Rick sighed and just looked down for a moment as if thinking.

"Alright." He replied. Michonne looked at him.

"Rick." She said obviously with disagreement in her tone.

"Look we will keep him locked up for a few weeks and Daryl will watch him closely." Rick explained looking at Daryl who was still looking at me with shock. I nodded.

"Good because my brother will now want to kill him." I replied before looking at Michonne and rubbing her shoulder. She gave me a slight scowl, but I only smiled.

"It's all good." I replied and turned and left the group. Hours passed and soon the sun would be going down. Merle was caged up somewhere. Rick and the other refused to tell me and the guys. He was smart to. Dante will never stop wanting to kill him. I remained by myself mostly, trying to deal with the post traumatic stress of everything that just happened. Soon it was dark and it was time for everyone to go to their cells. I was walking back to mine, when I saw Daryl sitting on the stairs of our block. He was just sitting there, but when he saw me he stood up and moved down the stairs.

"Hey." he said and I stopped and looked at him.

"Shouldn't you be in your cell?"

"Shouldn't you be polite and say hi back?" he countered roughly and I arched a brow.

"Hi." I replied and he nodded.

"Follow me." he answered and moved down the hall to the other block. I went ahead and followed him. He led me to his cell and I merely stood in the door way of the door. He looked at me noticing that I had stopped. He sighed heavily.

"Look…I just want to say I'm sorry for what my brother did, but I'd also like to say thank you for speaking on his behalf." he said in a calm tone. I nodded slowly.

"I didn't do it for him. I did it because he is all you really have in this world now. I don't want to be the reason for him being casted out and eventually being killed." I explained and he slowly licked his lips and nodded.

"Thank you." he said and began to rummage through his things before turning back to look at me, my machete in his hand. I looked at it and watched Daryl as he moved up to me and stretched out his hand to me. "You may never earn Merle's trust…but you've earned mine."


	10. Chapter 10

10

I was shocked that it took this short amount of time to get my weapon back. I slowly reached out and took the machete from him. The handle was cold in my touch and I smiled feeling my eyes water up and I hugged the weapon to my body. He didn't know it, but this weapon held so much meaning to me.

"How'd you get that machete anyways?" he asked and I slowly looked up at him and then back down at my weapon.

"My father was always working with his tools in our garage… he used this to cut down any tall tree branches that grew near our home. They were branches from our neighbors who didn't mind the cutting. I always took the machete not knowing how dangerous it was. I was eight when I had last taken it. I was tossing it around when my father found me. He beat me hard with his belt that day. I never knew the danger it held until I used it to kill him…" I merely explained feeling my eyes water, but I held back the tears and looked back up at his mildly soft facial features. He then nodded slowly.

"Yeah I know what it's like to get beat by…dad." he said with mild bitterness in his tone. I could tell it may not have been in the same situation as me. I nodded myself and felt silence began to form around us. I then gave a short smile towards him.

"Well I should go to my cell now. Good night." I said casually and he nodded half heartedly.

"Yeah good night." he said. I turned and left out the cell feeling nothing but happiness and relief take over my body. I got my weapon back and felt whole again. I knew after our short conversation that Daryl and I would be acquaintances, but I had a feeling that after tonight we would be back in our own worlds again. Daryl would be with Rick and Merle and I would be with my brother and Elgyn. Speaking of Elgyn I knew I had to see him and thank him. If it weren't for him things may have been a whole lot worse. I moved down into the other cell block and quietly moved down the hall. I came across his cell and it was closed. I slowly moved closer to the bars and saw Elgyn was in his bed rolled over on his side. I smiled softly at him thinking he too had earned my trust. I gently tapped the bars with my machete and Elgyn quickly lifted his head and looked over at me. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat up slowly revealing his exposed chest to me. He chuckled lowly.

"So you got it back huh?" he asked and I nodded slowly.

"May I come in?" I whispered softly and he merely smirked and got up from his bed and moved over towards the cell bars. His body was flat and rock solid. I had to admit he was a perfectly sculpted man. As he slid the cell door open I now had a perfect view of his body. I felt mildly flushed for some reason for thinking how attractive his body was. I looked down with actual embarrassment because of the man. But why should I feel ashamed. He was a part of our time, and one day he may even be our family.

"What is it?" he asked in his usual deep toned voice and I looked up at him noticing how close he was to me now. I swallowed softly and shrugged with a gentle laugh trying to play it off…whatever it was.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did earlier today. It was all you and I know I come off as some tough bitch, but I forget I am still a woman who can't always stand up to a man as big as Merle." I replied and I watched as his smirk grew.

"It was the right thing to do. And you're not a bitch, but you are tough and it's like you said Man will forever be more dangerous than the monsters we've grown to fear." he told. My smile grew now.

"Wow it sounds even better coming from you." I said and he chuckled lowly before letting his hand gently come up towards my face. His laugh died and a soft smile was left on his rugged features. My body froze as his hand connected with my cheek. It was warm yet calloused. Even before the outbreak, I was always shy somewhat. I didn't know what to do with a guy. My eyes softened on Elgyn's face and before I could control it my face leaned slowly into his touch. Michonne was right. Age definitely did not matter now. His hand gently slid behind my neck and I felt his fingers curl around me and gently pull me forward towards him. His face dipped towards mine and I felt his lips press against mine. My eyes slowly closed and I felt his rough lips take over mine. He smelled so good, just like a man. In seconds my hand was around his neck and I had pulled him closer to me. His free hand caressed my cheek and already my arms were moving up his firm stomach and coming up to wrap around his shoulders. I don't know why I was replying to the kiss. Maybe it just felt like the right thing to do.

I felt him bite on my bottom lip causing me to gasp, but his tongue invading my mouth cut the gasp short. But instead a moan replaced it. My tongue met his thick tongue and they swirled around each other for a second. My brain took note of the muscular arms that wrapped my waist. I felt his body now begin to move back into the cell and with his arms around my body, I followed. Once we were both inside he used one of his hands to close the cell and slowly he pressed me against the wall. His hands roamed all over my body. His fingers tangled themselves in my hair and he pressed my head back keeping a soft grip on my hair. His lips moved down my neck. His stubble prickled my skin causing little shivers to spread over my body.

I had never felt such feelings before, such heat spread over my body from just his lips and hands. Soft pants escaped my lips and I bit my lip whimpering as his hands began to remove my tank top. It was such a small piece of clothing that could easily be torn. My black bra was the only thing in the way, but he seemed to be taking his time. He let his hands roam over my breasts slowly and he got onto his knees planting small kisses around my navel. It was a sensitive area one that made itself known as my stomach visibly tightened up. He chuckled lowly and looked up at me.

"Sensitive…I like that." he said in a low tone, enough for only me to hear him. His lips continued to kiss around my stomach and I felt his hands now play with the small button on my pants. I looked down with clouded eyes and watched as my pants were slid down and he smiled and ran his fingers over my thighs.

"You know I can't think of how I should take you…against the wall or on this floor," he started running his tongue over my pelvic area and I whimpered once more as I felt a bolt of pleasure shoot up into my body. I felt a mild tingle between my legs and I wanted to close them but he was already between them. "Or maybe we can make it to the bed."

His words made me close my eyes for a brief moment.

"I- I have never done this before." I replied and he paused for a short second and looked up at me. His eyes were so serious yet soft at well as if he were shocked.

"Really, a girl as beautiful as you?" he asked his thumbs rubbing over my thighs. I shrugged.

"Maybe guys still saw me as a girl." I replied gently and now he slowly slid up my body and now he was looking down on me with a dark lust in his eyes. Slowly his fingers traced my face softly.

"Well tonight I'm going to make a woman out of you." he said in a thick lustrous tone. Already I was hypnotized by his words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the late replies with school and everything I am only trying to add chapters here and there to stories when I can. But hope you're enjoying this story I would love to see reviews!


End file.
